1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic gain control and more particularly to automatic gain control in hybrid analog and digital camera and imaging systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, gain control in camera and imager devices and systems is subject to considerable technical limitations which make it difficult to use current cameras for professional and consumer applications. In particular, gain control is undertaken with an analog system or with a digital system, lacking integrated controls which are effective for both the analog as well as the digital portions of a combined camera system. There is a need to separately control gain over the analog and digital subsystems.